Angels Of The Elements
by ElementXx
Summary: Angels of the Elements is a story of a highschool freshmans Amari Daniels Who lives a dull and boring life that has no meaning but 1 day all the changes When he meets a young lady by the name of Misako who is Elemental Angel who posseses the power of Lightning and she tells him that he is her Master and He is Also a Elemental Novice who has the power to weild the Elemental Blades.


Amari Daniels 9th Grade High school Freshman As I made my way off the bus with the same blank expression on my face as if I had no heart. As I walked home I'd here thunder and see lighting strikes here and there but I didn't really care. As I turned the corner to the long strip of road to my apartment I hear loud boom and I quickly turn only to see the blinding sun I shade my eyes to get a better view When I see something flying at me. I hear a girls voice plz get out of the way she says but I was too late THUD I hit the floor I was dazed for a second only to awaken to the sight of white panties. Are you okay she said turning toward me she was stunning she had pretty long purple hair, with hypnotizing eyes and boing boing her boobs were huge yea I'm okay I say good she says she quickly turns around my my you are very lucky you dodged that last blast it would have finished you I look over her shoulder only to see a tall man with a brown lab coat and a straw hat well now I hear him say who is this he is know one she says just a passing civilian get out of here I here her whisper to me the clouds start to darken lightning starts to flash what's going on I say. I look at here only to see sparks coming from her hand then all of a sudden a sudden the clouds started moving at a rapid past they all started to gather to one single point roar I hear as a face forms inside the clouds what is that I shout I have to get out of here I think I get up and I sprint towards my apartment I glance back. My you've gotten so strong I hear the man say. Kaminari Kyojin Misako screams a giant fist emerges from the clouds boom hitting the man he hits the floor leaving a crater the size of an asteroid Misako starts to fall to the ground oh no I say and stared back at them the man walks out of the crater with what looks like fire in his hand you almost had me there the man says. Misako looks up at the man what how did u survive that then she blackout the man open his hand then fire starts to form in his hand now die he laughs and he stabs her in the stomach I was blowed out of my mind I wanted to help but I was frozen with fear I tries to utter words but nothing comes out he stabs her again and again then finally I scream the words Stop in rage I boom boom crack the lightning and thunder goes out of control what's this this the man says as wings start to come out of his back he fly's up in the air a short distance I run to Misako how dare u I say How dare u harm her I scream boom lightning hits me I start to feel energy flow through my body Misako starts to awaken ill kill you I scream I sprout sharp angled horns all the energy that filler me with power started to rush to one single point in between my to horns a ball of lightning starts to form boom the ball erupts in the blink of a eyes it shoots toward the man leaving behind broken sound barrier circles noooooo the man scream Finally I've found u I hear Misako says as I blackout The next morning I awake in my bed how in the hell did I get hear I say I look over and see and see a nipple in my face ahh I scream and fall out the bed my nose starts to bleed Misako awakens and her boob falls out of her shirt she looks down oh my I'm so sorry she says no problem I say but how did I get here I ask oh I brought u here she reply's how did u know were I lived I asked oh I just checked thru your address book and brought u here thanks I reply get a flashback of yesterday what happened to me I ask oh that she say u awoke the powers of the Elemental Novice. Elemental Novice that I ask it's a special person who has the power to control the Elements like what u did yesterday with the lightning yeah I say that the power of the Lightning God and u now posses it and can use it anytime u want w8 I say this is to much for me let me take it all in okay ok she replies anything else I ask well yes she says i am a Elemental Angel who also possess the power of lightning u awakened the power of lightning because u meet met yesterday she starts to come closer and closer to me her shirt was unbuttoned so I could see inside of umm what are u doing I say she leans in and kisses me all of a sudden lights start to flash I see a collar appear around her neck what's then a bracelet appears around my hand we are now connected she says I am forever yours she says I get a warm feeling in my heart I will be with you forever.


End file.
